The Forest Of Hands And Teeth
by BlackNGreen
Summary: The Walking Dead Zombies Unconsecrated Mudo all the names of killers only a gate keeps us safe but what if it breaks? Where do we go? Who will save us, Who are the three boys who hopped the gate? PLZ R&R! CHP 12 Up!
1. Prologue

_**Okay this will be a darkish fiction but it is good Enjoy :) i will do my best to update daily, but not on weekends**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Prologue<strong>_

**_Buttercups POV_**

The _unconsecrated_ they are dead and are among us. No one knows how this ever happened, my mother told my sisters and me stories about the ocean. She told us that when her mom was alive that she lived near the ocean, she showed us pictures and we saw how the ocean looked, and we dreamed of what it would smell. She told us that she once visited the ocean but she was little. My sisters and me never believed her because no one can get out of the gate, and no one would dare to anyway, just one bite and your one of them. Many people call them _**the turned, the infected, mudo or the unconsecrated**_**.** All means one thing _**the walking dead…**_

_**Bubbles POV**_

Life here is death nothings real everything is a nightmare something that children scream at night about, my sister Buttercup calls them the _**Mudo**_, Blossom calls them the _**unconsecrated**_, I call them _**the turned**_**… **I know I lost my dad to a bite he was on duty, stood to close and got bitten, my mom still stands near the gate hoping, just hoping my dad lived past the bite, found some place to go and is safe, we all know he's dead to the wold as one of them, our mother doesn't. She lives in a dream world my sisters and I have always feared that one-day she will see our father at the gate, as a _**turned**_. We fear that she will stand to close, that she will let him bite her, that she will be _**turned**_, But we also know it will happen some day, we just don't know when, we hope the answer is never…

_**Blossoms POV**_

My life and everyone else's miserable, sad, and horrible. We live in a place where there is no humanity. Death all around us, our mom is obsessed with finding our dad hoping he is okay. We all know he's _**the unconsecrated, **_every one in Abstinence knows. _**A/N: Abstinence is the town that they live in. **_We all wonder if there is life beyond us, I know there is but we are forced by the Sisters to think that there isn't, we are the only ones, that there is nothing past the _**Forest of hands and teeth**_…

* * *

><p><em><strong>I promise I will update really, really soon! I hope you guys enjoyed; questions and criticism are welcomed but keep your flames in the fireplace. Light Santa on fire not my fanfic!<strong>_

_**~Lynn**_


	2. Introduction

_**I updated 2 time in one day! Ha well I meant to update yesterday but there was a problem with logging in so, I'm sorry about that so enjoy this chapter :)**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Blossoms POV<strong>_

I woke up to the sounds that I hear every day cries of the _**Unconsecrated.**_ The sad part is my dad's among one of them. My sisters know and everyone else does but our mom hopes it's not true Buttercup blocks it out and I just know it has happened.

I get up to make breakfast as I do every morning ever since, our father died mother is just a rag doll… Useless. We know she has problems with herself living in a dream world, and nothings changed.

After I finish making food I set it out and go on my usual duty on Sundays, going to church.

As I get there I hear the sisters talk… I can't understand what they're saying, but I hear the words _**Mudo**_, killed, and gate in one sentence and I know one thing…it's our mother, just then the sirens go off.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Buttercups POV<strong>_

As I get up I eat the food Blossom left out and go to check on our mother. She's not in the room… maybe she went to church with Blossom, I head out the door to my job… gate watching.

As I get to the gate I see my mother standing, a man, a _**Mudo**_, standing out side the gate. My mom saying words like John, and bite me. Then it does it bites her. My heart stops I run towards her yelling but I'm too late, she's infected… Just as I get to her another Gate watcher stops me from going near her, he holds me as I yell at her asking why. I turn into his chest and cry as I cry the sirens go off. He pulls me away and takes me home. As we get into the house he closes the door, I see the tag on his vest, his name is Butch, Jace, Jojo.

I have never seen him before I wonder why… he turns to leave.

"Wait! Please d-don't go please…" I don't know where that comes from but I know I don't want him to leave.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Bubbles POV<strong>_

As the sun hit my face I got up, I go down stairs and eat breakfast, it's kind of bland, and tasteless, every one knows that I love to cook and I'm best at it, but I wasn't up fist so oh well. I go out to the woods like I do every morning, I see a boy about my age standing with another the taller one looks a bit older maybe one-year he has red hair and the other is blonde. It looks like they're hopping the separation gate to our side. Oh my gosh are they turned? I do the ultimate test I yell towards them, they answer back and run towards me, I'm not risking my life I'm running away. As I run the bell sounds and the thing I think is mom…

* * *

><p><em><strong>Okay few things to clear up they're about 16, the boys are 17 NO POWERS, Next chapter to come very soon! You're going to have to wait the weekend unfortunately please review! And next chapter I'm going to list some stories that are good and two thumbs up so if you want one of your stories to be requested just shoot me a review or send me a PM, or if you know any stories that you are currently reading that is a good story just tell me and your names will be put up for thanks, so Bye!<strong>_

_**Lynn**_


	3. Who are they?

Okay hope you enjoy this chapter! Please don't ski the review button, the more reviews I get the longer the chapter will be! And don't forget to submit your stories to me and I'll suggest them! Kk thnx! AND to add I'm going to need some of your Ocs so send them in! Buttercups POV

I watched as she changed left the human world now she's one of them, I cant look past the sadness, Butch stands close to me pulling me back as I scream, yelling why, she chose to be one of them, she only had two choices, die by getting shot in the head, or join them. And she chose them.

As the time comes closer Butch puts her outside the gate; he leaves as he goes he said he'd give me a minute.

I look at her. "Mom I love you, I'm going to miss you."

She looks back, her pupil wide she says, "Buttercup the ocean, it's calling me, come, come pray with me, lets call the ocean."

5 minutes later she was dying, as she died I cried not that I wanted to but I did who wouldn't? 3 minutes after she died, her eyes closed, I ran to the gate, Butch stopped me holding me by the waist, I turn to look at him, I look into his eyes, I turn back and see my mother her gray eyes not a crystal clear blue… the eyes of a killer, eyes of the _**Mudo**_

Bubbles POV

As I run they start to run after me, my mind is stirring, my vision slowly dissipating, my heart beats a mile a minute, a twig snaps under me, and I fall over a tree trunk. And I pass out. The lasts words I hear, are yelling one saying, "She saw us she knows." And I blacked out.

When I wake up it's dark, as I lift my head I hear a husky voice say, "I wouldn't do that, you cracked you head." I look at who said it was a man, about my age maybe one year older, he's a blonde, he has deep blue eyes, I notice the scratch on his cheek, and four others on his arm and chest, he has no shirt on, his chest is perfectly sculpted, ripples all over forming perfect abs. I wonder why he isn't wearing a shirt.

"Why aren't you wearing a shirt?" I asked feeling blunt I blush a deep red. He points toward to my head.

"Oh." I hold my hand up to my head, it hurts, I pull my hand down and blood rushed down my hands, my eyes widened in horror, I got up and ran, behind me I heard him yelling. "Wait!" he finally caught u to me and put his hand on my shoulder. "Trust me I won't hurt you I swear."

By the look in his eyes I knew he wasn't lying, I trusted him but I needed the truth, "Why did u hop the gate?"

"The _**Mudo**_ they invaded the place where we were at."

"Where were you?"

"A small village west of here, our brother left first hopped the gate and we hope he made here."

"What's his name?" I asked.

"Butch."

I knew that name I just don't know where I have heard it…

_**Okay hope you guys liked! Yawl rock! Oh and I got one review that said she liked this one story so achem, **_

_**I suggest the story Extraterrestrial, it's actually really enjoyed it I read it myself not bad! So please don't skip the review button! Please review they motivate me tell people please really love you guys please review! Thankith you! And I meant to update yesterday but my flash drive wouldn't work and I had to get a new one ugh! Haha well… please review! **_


	4. Blossoms POV

Blossom's POV

I wasn't there, I didn't want to be, I never did, I told mom if she ever turned I would never be there, she understood I hope because she knew how it felt to lose someone to the _**walking dead**_. I'm especially mad because Buttercup didn't take care of mom. We all promised we all did, and now my mothers turning into one of the _**Unconsecrated. She's turning into a monster….**_

As I get out of the church I feel something watching me, you know that feeling where you know you're not alone? That's what I feel, at that moment someone watching me. As I turn around I see one man starring at me. His hair just as red as me and blood red eyes, is he one of them? I go over to approach him, "Hello." I say making sure to be careful, not to approach him to quickly, so if he is one of them I can run.

His brows raise and all he does is nods his head, boys. I turn to walk away all he does is grabs my hand. And whispers in my ear wait. "Should I be afraid?" I ask.

"Not at all I'm trying to flirt, what's my score." I turn to look at him he smirks.

"Uh." All I think is my turn, "Hehe I'll give you a zero." I say. "Now look I got to go, that siren that went off that was possibly my mother and now she's turning into one of them, so yeah good bye mister flirt." I say as I walk of moving my hand non-chalantly.

"Wow, that must be tuff," he says as I walk away.

"Yeah… its not the best feeling In the world!" I yelled back.

"I bet, but still you act like its nothing." That made me stop, It wasn't nothing my mother might be one of them and I cant do anything about it…

"Your right it should be important to me but it isn't, I told my mother if she ever did turn that I wouldn't be there she knows," I said but was cut off by him.

"Don't you think your mom would appreciate it if you I don't know were there? I thought about this, he was right damn him.

"Maybe your right, maybe my mom does want me there, but to be honest I don't want to go, she's all I have left and well… she's all I have left as a parent" I said.

"I'm so sorry." He inched near me, breaking the space in between us,

"It's not your fault but you act like it is." I say as I look down.

"That's because I know how it feels, losing someone close to you that is." He said looking at the ground.

"You do?" I said no belief in my voice.

"Yeah, one of my brothers I think, but I'm not for sure. I hope he's okay, but I lost my whole family in the dead dawn, or the day the _**mudo **_took over..."

_**Review! :D tell me what you thought :)**_


	5. Feeling Sorry

Yay! 2 reviews heres to you! Uh not as popular as I thought it would be, okay I need your thoughts, which would you rather read? Mojo is ignorant and turns the ruffs and puffs into teenagers will love get in the way. Or the girls are humans and the boys are vampires, they fall in love but their love can never be because the night council doesn't allow it. Okay I need your opinions on this because I don't know which to pick, so tell me! Thankith you!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Blossoms POV<strong>_

The words made me stop, _**Mudo**_ and took over should never be in a sentence together, not ever, I suddenly felt sorry for this guy, I don't know what its like to lose everyone. I've only lost my parents, not my friends or, kids I knew in preschool, somehow I would slowly die inside. "I'm sorry," was all I could get out.

"Not your fault," was all he said in return. I turned around and started to walk again, this time I wasn't interrupted. I kept walking till I got to my house, Bubbles nowhere to be seen. I wonder where she is… no matter she's probably with her friends some were or out in the woods. I hope wherever she is she's okay I know that for a fact she knows how to protect herself.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Bubbles POV<strong>_

As I think of the boys name a few more times in my head it starts to get less and less familiar. Maybe it was a miss understanding, maybe I do know the name, I doubt it though. Then it comes to me, a boy named Butch does live here, he's been here quite a while actually, and he's one of the gate watchers. I've talked to him before, while my mother, stood by the gate, hoping our father would come back, never did though, then I remembered the siren went off… maybe she has seen him…

"I know that name, he lives here, he's one of the gate watchers for the _**Sisters," **_as I said this his eyes went wide. Looked like a kid in a candy store.

"Really?" he barked. "I told Brick that he made it here safe, he didn't believe me, he thought I was full of shit this so proves him wrong!"

I just smiled at his evaluation now that I look at him he's not that bad looking, infact he's pretty cute…. but werent there two of them? i thought.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Buttercups POV<em>**

**__**i look at what ued to be my mother, they take the pulleys away and she runs to the woods not looking back at her daughter, shes a monster and next time i see her i'm going to shoot her so i will not ever face the pain that she caused. I think back to this morning, when i woke up, thinking she was fine and that our life would be perfect when i thought she would die when she's ninety, see me get married and have kids, meet her grandchildren, she'll never know how that feels. Because she's a monster now, a hollow shell, i turn back to Butch thankful that he's with me.

"You okay?" he asks.

"Yeah just you know wondering where my sisters are." Lie, i don't really care where they are i'm thinking about my mother.

"I lost my mother, and father, but i don't know about my brothers, they're probably dead too." this gave me a reality check, i was this selfish i haven't lost my sisters yet but he has he's all alone, no one with him...

_**Okay I know not as long as it would have been but… oh well. So review, follow, or favorite! Thanks! And don't forget to choose which story! :) thanks guys you rock :D**_


	6. The Broken Gate

**_And i updated again :) awesomeness! :D_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Blossoms POV<em>**

* * *

><p><strong><em><em>**it's been a week and i haven't talked to the mysterious boy, I've seen him around but not up close. It was 2pm and i was walking in the woods after i got home Bubbles was brought home by another boy, he reminded me of her, he was nice, but i don't think she's seen him in a while too, but they are around... somewhere...

_**Bubbles POV**_

i was walking around the town one of the dudes from the black market were staring at me weirdly, i didn't know what to make of it, i haven't seen Boomer although before he left i did get his name, he was very sweet and adorable, man i really liked him too. but oh well... thats when the siren went over the village, and an intercom that said "_**EVERYONE THE MUDO HAVE BROKEN THE GATE!"**_ my eyes went wide and everyone went to the building... WHERES BUTTERCUP? WHERES BLOSSOM?

* * *

><p><em><strong>okay Don't murder me I write you, read and review! Perfect relationship :)<strong>_


	7. Running & Saved

_**okay 3 reviews I'm down with that :) at least people are reading, thats what makes me so happy now last chapter was a quickie so this one will be a bit longer, so enjoy!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Blossoms POV<strong>_

all i heard was the screaming of people, moans of the _**Mudo**_ and the cries of children. I hoped this would never happen, i dont even know where my sisters are, I'm going to look for them.

I ran into a **_Mudo_****** as i walked, i yelled louder than i have ever yelled in my life. i turned around and they were surrounding me, all i could see was the sunless sky, then i heard s male voice yell at me, the red head. He plowed through the crowed. the next thing i knew i was being carried away from the blue eyed killers...

* * *

><p><em><strong>Buttercups POV<strong>_

i was in the woods walking, i heard moans as usual, i didn't think much of it since it happens all of the time. Untill i heard the rope break, it was a creaking sound and then i heard a snap. I ran as fast as i could out of there. i reached the village but the _**Mudo**_ were quicker, they made it before i did. Blood was strung across the street... Broken bottles at a _**Mudo**_ childs feet, he was staring at me with blue eyes. I ran, and i heard my sister Bubbles scream...

* * *

><p><strong><em>Bubbles POV<em>**

**__**Where are they, i ran into the woods, not my best move. As soon as i did, they all got me, eyes all on me, i ran more but i was trapped i yelled as loud as i could hoping someone could hear me...

* * *

><p><em><strong>okay you know what to do! review please! That review buttons not there for show :D thanks guys! :P<strong>_


	8. Bubbles and Boomer fluff Bubbles POV

_**6 reviews? are you serious! much, much better than 3! :) so thanks to...**_

_**Dickory5 :)**_

_**Hangsoncliffsalot :)**_

_**ROCuevas: hope I spelled it right :)**_

_**THE POWERPUFF :)**_

**_last but not least..._**

**_babyflowers! Thanks to all of you that reviewed :)_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Bubbles POV<em>**

****they scratched, moaned but none ever bit me, i was about to black out, when i heard Buttercup yell my name, then a sea of black and white engulfed me...

_**In dream**_

the ocean was beautiful, pulling me toward the current, i saw Boomer, running with me, Buttercup and her black hair green eyed haired friend running towards the waves together hand in hand, and Blossom and the red head, sitting hugging each other. "Bubbles!" Boomer said to me.

**_Out of dream_**

****i woke up a mess, I was in someone's arms, i looked up, Boomer was red eyed and his face was red, he looked like he was crying, i put my hand on his cheek at first he was startled, then he looked happy, his eyes were filled with joy. he stopped walking and hugged me tight. we were still in the woods. "Where are we?" i asked looking into his deep sky eyes.

"I just got the monsters off you." he stated.

"Did i get bitten?" i asked my eyes full of tears.

"No," he looked not as sure. "i don't know, they just kept scratching you."

"Do you know where my sisters are?" i asked hoping they would be okay.

"Yeah, they're with my brothers," he paused. "They're okay. Buttercup found me and told me to find you, she was too busy killing the _**Mudo**_ to do it herself, she almost got bitten and thats when Butch told her to stop, as soon as i get you out of here we are going to go to the woods and find somewhere to live." his eyes had a faraway look. "the good thing is your okay.

"why did you look like you were crying?" i asked hoping he would answer truthfully.

"your the closest girl to me, and i would feel terrible if you did die, and turn, i know how it feels to lose every one you love to the killers."

"I'm sorry, thank you so much for saving me." i said as i smiled at him.

* * *

><p><em><strong>okay well today the hour went so quick! i worked sooo hard on this chapter next chapter will be about them on there journey to find the ocean! so... Will they find it? Will they get bitten? Will the boys fall for the girls and will the feelings be mutual to them? And i have decided to make a poll so vote on it! review my doodles! :)<strong>_


	9. The kiss, and the deadly Bite

**_okay 9 reviews way better than 6 so I'm really sorry but the rest of this week except friday i wont be able to update, isats are gonna be the death of me. if you don't know what they are they're basically like tests and it tells you how smart you are, and my studyhall and i wont have it :'( so i'm very sorry, mondays and tuesday i will update! and to Hangsoncliffsalot: of course i mentioned you! :) thanks for reviewing and plus, my sister thinks i was dropped on me head when i was a baby so we're the same type of person, the one thats nuts :P_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Buttercups POV<em>**

**__**Butch pulled me away from the Mudo, he told me i need to calm down, when i looked at him his eyes were transparent with tears, why the only reason i could come up with was because i killed one of his family members, I hated them i wanted them dead, gone, out of my life. I wonder what it would be like if we didn't have to hide from the Mudo, if they were a fairy tale, but they're real...

"Butter." a sad voice said to me, i looked over at Butch, he was beautiful, like a model, he was sexy, and everything but hideous, his black hair like a ravens feathers, his green eyes reminded me of a leaf on a blooming tree.

"Yes." i said not taking my eyes off him.

"I'm sorry."

"Wha why?"

"I don't know, i don't want to lose you, i feel a strong connection to you, i want to protect you."

"I do too, i do feel the same way, i feel something." i knew exactly but those three words will run him away. To add to that i barely even know him. thats when he said it.

"I know i don't know you very well but i..." he was cut off by my screaming, he was turned around and a mudo clutched my shoulder, his teeth bare, thats when he sunk his teeth into my neck. this is how i die...

* * *

><p><strong><em>Butchs POV<em>**

****the scream was dreadful but it also stopped me from telling her i love her, i do i want her more than anyone, i want her more than anything i have ever wanted anything, she was beautiful, her soft pasty skin. i knew what i had to do, i had to save her some how, but i didn't know how to, she was going to turn and i can't do anything...

* * *

><p><em><strong>Blossoms POV<strong>_

the look of this town, its gone, no more of this, no more loving warm house, no more hot cooked meals. Now this is death. I looked around and saw red. i ran to it, The figure came closer, it was the boy i had met from before. I ran into his open arms. he whispered in my ear he said, "call me Brick." i smirked.

"call me Blossom." he lifted my chin up and said something i couldn't make out and kissed me softly. thats when i heard Buttercups scream. Oh my god, was all i could think.

* * *

><p><em><strong>kay another cliff hanger again don't murder me! hehe so...<strong>_

_**Will Buttercup turn, what's up with the blues? and plus i think i have to have at least 2 ocs so send them in, i don't care if its in a review just send them in, i need 1 boy and 1 girl tell me what they look like act like, etc. tell me what you thought and don't forget the oc contest!**_


	10. WHAT?

**_okay i'm so thankful for my awesome reviewers!15 in just a week thats amazing and hehe THE POWERFUFF yes i do have to cause no one would review if i didnt, and i also have a new reviewer EmoScene! i hope i spelled it right and all my other reviewers! im sorry i forget names alot! so now on with the story!_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Buttercups POV<em>**

**__**_i felt like a swimming pool, never stops moving. I know this is how i ill die but i dont want to go, then i hear Butches voice._

__"No! we dont know that there isnt a cure, come on! dont give up hope! Butches voice sounds sad. i want to wake up and tell him its okay, but i know its a lie, i keep my eyes shut, then i hear Boomers voice.

"Butch is right, Brick if it were blossom you wouldn't shoot her and you defiantly wouldn't give up hope, for a cure would you?

"course not but she didnt get bitten, Buttercup did." he said it with hate in his voice, i opened my eyes and sat up.

"Buttercup!" everyone said in unison.

"I dont know how many times i have to say this but no one is going to shoot me!" i said my voice stern but weak.

"Your not a Mudo?" Bubbles said looking at me with hopeful eyes.

"Do i look like a Mudo?" i asked.

"No but how is that possible?" Brick asked.

"I know." butch said looking at me. "She's immune..."

"Whats that supposed to mean!" i yelled.

"You cant turn, there saliva doesnt do anything to you."

what, so i'm not going to turn into a monster? i cant die? i should be happy but that means everyones gonna die and i'm not...

* * *

><p><strong><em>WHAT? hahahaaa! you all worried for nothin! i'm awesome! dontcha love me? i mean atleast i didnt kill her! and i will update monday so send some reviews, about how much you love me for not killing her! Just REVIEW! thanks guys i love reading them! :)<em>**


	11. the promise he will never break

**_okay 2 more reviews yay? well i dont thank you guys for reviewing to Jasmine and Dickory5! :) thanks alot guys!_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Butch's POV<em>**

**__**she's immune I'm happy but not exactly, what if i turn, what if we all turn? We'll all leave her, and she'll have to kill us all to much of a burden carried on her back. i hope she's okay...

"Butch?" i hear a weak voice.

"Yes?" i say back to her.

"I'm scared, i dont know what to do, what if you turn what if you all turn?" exactly what i was thinking.

"I don't know but, i will promise you i wont leave you, never. you mean too much to me." i say truthfully.

"Please dont... ever."

"Never ever." i say as i kiss her on her forehead.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Blossoms POV<strong>_

__its dark, all i hear are the moans of people i used to know, used to love, now they're all dead,not existing, not to me anyways.

"I wish they had memorys wish they could understand." i hear Brick say,.

"I know i do too, but then they wouldnt me much of the unconsecrated would they?" i ask.

he laughs. "I guess not." he looks over at me his eyes look like they are holding back tears.

"Please, promise me we will get out of here, we'll find somewhere to go."

"I promise, i will always keep that promise." he says as he lets a tear fall and kisses me. i end up crying too, in his arms. for a moment i feel as though i am a normal teenage girl, that the unconsecrated aren't nocking on the back door of the world... i fall asleep crying in Bricks arms.

* * *

><p><em><strong>okay another short one but hope you liked anyways! Review! please i'll give you a cookie :P<strong>_


	12. FLUFF Bub&Boom

**_okay! i found some time to update and i'm kinda happy! so enjoy this love you guys!_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Bubbles POV<em>**

**__**our siblings left to go to sleep this is the last time we will be sleeping in our little village and then were leaving, out into the woods to find the ocean... i hope we find it but i'm not sure. I'm laying in a bed and boomer is sleeping on the floor. why? i have no idea. I tpld Boomer he could sleep on the cot with me. he just nodded his head and said, "I dont want to risk it. i dont know what he means when he says it but i cant stop thinking about it. i end up falling asleep but i was woken up by Boomers voice.

"Bubbles... Bub?" he says his voice barely a whisper.

"Yes?" i ask hoping i'm hearing him speak and no one else.

"You said your mom told you about the ocean..." he says again a certain emotion in his eyes i couldn't tell what it was.

"Tell me about it."

"Okay, when my mother was younger her mother went to the ocean and only her father came back. he told her that she drowned and a Mudo got her before he could, my mother cried for days till she realized if they could get to the ocean she could, she did, but she got hurt more than 40 times. when she got there the ocean was untouched by all of this until they came up out of the ocean. this man saved her from getting killed and..." i stop because i start to cry i cant take it. "I-I'm i get cut off Boomer kisses me so passionately, demanding and i realize i'm in love with this man although i dont know him very well i know he's meant for me...

"I love you." he whispers against my lips.

"I love you too." i say as tears fall from my eyes.

i fall asleep in his arms. i want to stay here forever not even think about the killers that are out there. But i cant give up because i now have something to fight for.

_**Boomers POV**_

"I love you too." she says. i love her so much i just havent realized how much till i kissed her shes my life.

she falls asleep in my arms as shes sleeping she moans, she sounded like she was in pain, till she said my name and smiled. Yup thats it i love this girl, i think as i fall asleep my arms wrapped around her thin torso...

* * *

><p><em><strong>awwwwww adorable! okay so heres the deal REVIEW! thanks guys your the best! :P<strong>_


	13. FLUFF BC&Butch

**_okay if you reviewd last time thank you! i feel really blessed for you reviewing and thank you! :)_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Buttercups POV<em>**

**__**I'm sleeping in Butches ams and my stomach is killing me. I don't know what's wrong with me but i feel F***ed up. in the morning were leaving... to the forest of hands and teeth. i get up to walk outside, feeling the cool air touch my skin. I hear people scream and i look towards it. i see someone being attacked... By my mother. I look away and grab my arrow, turn to my mother and shoot, hearing the faint Shhh sound slashing her skin, Monsters everywhere and im one of them. Im between life and death, Human and Zombie. It makes me sick. I point the arrow towards me... I almost but i'm stopped by a strong hand grabbing my arm... Butch...

"Stop." he pauses.

"I'm a monster!" i yell towards him.

"No your the woman i love." his eyes glower over me. "Your not killing yourself for no reason."

he takes my hand and puts it on his chest. I look up into his forest green eyes. his eyes are glinting with tears. he looks down, i realize he doesnt want me to see his crying.

i hug him tightly and i dont let go until he picks me up and carries me back to the cot. as he puts me down i pull him on top of me and kiss him... i wanted him... Now.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Short I know REVIEW PLEASE!<strong>_


	14. The Blood

**_skipping A/N_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Blossoms POV <em>**

**__**I'm sleeping when Brick wakes me up, we leave the house and grab Boomer Bubbles Buttercup and Butch and leave into the woods.

"what did you guys do last night?" i asked the two pairs. Boomer grinned and Buttercup and Butch blushed. Oh god, i thought.

As we walk i fall and messed my hand up, "OW!" i yell Brick runs to my side and quickly says "Shh. it's okay i got you," he picks me up. and keeps walking, when i look at my hand its bleeding and the Mudo look at us. i panic... 'Omg what am i gonna do? i think. i put every one in danger


	15. The Ring

**_okay next chapta! okay that was kinda weird anyways enjoy!_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Buttercups POV<em>**

i look all around up mudo forming a crowd, all i think is get them out of there. "RUN! GO, GET OUT OF HERE," i yell at them, "I'll hold them off." Blossoms the first one to come up to me.

"I'm so sorry." she whispers. i push her and i tell her to go take everyone with her. she does what i say. Butch comes up to me and kisses me, and tells everyone to go ahead of him. Brick comes up to me and picks me up hugging me, and says, "I am proud to call me you sister." i have no idea what he means till, Butch pulls out a ring gets on his knees, and says,

"Will you marry me." my eyes widen and i get on my knees with him, and hug him till i squeeze all the air out of him he does so to. and says "I love you more than anything in the world," he breathes in air. "I don't know what i would do if i lost you." i nod as tears fall, and i say "go, catch up with the others i'll be there as soon as i can." he kisses me one last time. and walks away. and i realize i'm Mrs. Jojo. i smile to my self. i pull out my machete and start swinging killing mudo and i laugh because i'm scared. and i don't want to loose him, i'm still laughing as tears fall.

* * *

><p><em><strong>aw adorable! shes married! Review please, i really dont care what you say, you could say i love grilled cheese or leave a smiley i really dont care, be4 i finish this i want to have atleast 100 reviews and check out my other story, Night Light! CIAO! <strong>_


	16. Help I'm stuck

**_A/N: okay i will not be updating for a while send in some ideas because I'm out of them, I'm sorry and i will keep updating my other stories so don't forget to send in some ideas please :)_**


End file.
